


Little Love Songs

by soreto



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, i think, just brief, mention of historic fact, mention of singing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Lituania y Estonia suelen verse con frecuencia, las razones algo muy suyo. Pero un pequeño recuerdo, pone sentimientos y confesiones sobre la mesa.-Oneshot-Lituania x Estonia-Mención de la revolución cantada.
Relationships: Estonia & Lithuania (Hetalia), Estonia/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Little Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño oneshot de romance entre estos dos. Un recuerdo del pasado, ponen sobre la mesa sentimientos.  
> Canción que se menciona, Little Love songs por Estonian Voices: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhVna7Iauno
> 
> Disculpen errores, no lo reviso un beta.

> _Pequeñas canción de amor, querido amigo mío; pequeña canción de amor te estoy diciendo. Eres el templo de mi alma..._

Eduard miró con cierto arrebato a un pequeño grupo de personas en una mesa; aquellas personas era uno de esos pequeños grupo muy conocidos en la comunidad, pero poco escuchados en otra parte, era una unidad de cantantes de capela, de esos donde todo el peso de la canción recaía casi enteramente en las voces más que en cualquier instrumento.

La «Revolución cantada» había despertado un universo y traído su libertad; había, pues, puesto en sus manos una nueva era, un nuevo todo.

—Oye, Tolys —habló con suavidad Eduard, mostrándose un poco avergonzado a su acompañante—. ¿Piensan que canto bien? Es que recordé nuestra revolución; a veces me siento emocionado cuando veo a alguien cantar, aunque yo mismo no se hacerlo bien.

No eran de celebrar ese tipo de fechas, y el no creía que fueran algo diferente a amigos (a pesar de que su agradecimiento y cariño a Tolys quisieran más, mucho más, que un afecto fraterno); no obstante, Estonia seguía buscando la compañía del otro, sintiendo egoísta y un tanto infantil.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Cuestionó Lituania que había estado un tanto entretenido en su comida; por la fecha, los restaurantes estaban llenos, y decidieron buscar algún bar tranquilo para poder comer en calma y conversar a complacencia—. ¿Quieres dedicarte a cantar? Aunque no te he escuchado más que un par de veces, pienso que tienes una voz muy agradable, me recuerda al sentimiento de… —El lituano dejó su grase a medias, enrojeciendo un poco del rostro.

—¿Tengo una voz muy agradable? Eh…muchas gracias —dijo Estonia, y cómodo sus gafas para disimular lo feliz que le hacía que el lituano lo elogiara—. No, para nada, no quiero dedicarme a cantar, solo, quería saber… ¿y a que sentimiento te refieres?

—Bueno, hay un grupo, seguro los conoces…son unos cantantes de tu casa, y estaba escuchando un poco de tu música, pues, me topé con una canción que me hace pensar en ti. Aunque…bueno, es de tu casa, supongo que es normal —comenzó a balbucear el mayor de los dos, haciendo enarcar una ceja el estonio, cuando el otro decidió mirar a todo menos a él.

¿Tolys estaba avergonzado? Él es el que debería sentirse así, que dijera que le gustaba su voz, o que estuviera escuchando música de su nación, eran acciones que le hacían sentir más feliz de lo que debería.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de la canción? —preguntó Estonia curioso, siguiendo al ejemplo de Lituania al mirar sus manos sobre la mesa en vez de su acompañante.

Lituania sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese cuestionamiento; le había dicho a Estonia que esa canción le hacía pensar en él, si se lo decía…

— _Little Love Songs_ … —murmuró en voz baja, no queriendo hacer un drama de eso, o parecer más sospechoso de lo que seguro ya se veía.

Lituania quería mucho a Estonia, había crecido el otro bajo su guardia como un hermano menor; sin embargo, ¿Cómo le miraría si le dijera que sus afectos eran ya muy distintos? No quería que lo odiara, o manchar el respeto que le tenía. Eduard era un hombre adorable, inteligente, y leal a quienes le importaban—a pesar de su búsqueda de aprobación de los nórdicos—. Había sido muchas veces valiente poniendo a Raivis antes que él cuando él se encontraba ahogado en suficiente dolor como consolarlos.

Verlo en la Revolución, alzando su voz con orgullo y sin miedo alguno, le hicieron admirarlo, ver cuánto había crecido; y que el lazo que habían formado durante su estancia con Rusia era claro, profundo, y le llevaba a otros sentimientos. Creía de verdad, que su voz además de mostrar su fuerza, tenía belleza.

—La conozco —comentó Eduard en un murmullo tímido, y esa respuesta le provocó un poco de pánico a Tolys, que alzó sus ojos para encontrar que el otro ahora lo estaba mirando—. Es una canción de devoción, de amor a alguien admirable y noble…

—¡Y lo eres! —afirmó Lituania con firmeza, cuando vio al más joven dudar de si mismo—. Eres una gran nación, y persona. De hecho, yo —hizo una pausa, y suspiró tomando valor—, siento hacia ti un cariño, pero algo que quizás no tomes a bien; el punto es que tiene muchas cosas buenas que te hacen admirable, y te hacen tú, cosas que he terminado por querer.

—¿Tolys…? —dijo Eduard un poco mareado, no queriendo creer lo que las palabras del otro indicaban.

—Esa canción puede tomarse como una hacia alguien que amas como familia, o que amas de forma romántica: cuando me hace pensar en ti, es como…como lo segundo —agregó con sus manos temblorosas, hechas puño sobre la mesa.

—Yo también pienso que eres una de las naciones más valientes y fuertes que conozco —irrumpió Eduard el silencio tenso que quedó después de la declaración de Tolys—. Además que me escuchas hablar de los sitios web que llegó a encontrar, o lo que publique en mi blog, sin decirme lo aburrido que es. Quiero decir: ¿creo que mis sentimientos son iguales que los tuyos?

—Si estás enamorado de mí, entonces son iguales —dijo Tolys con más decisión, y tomó las manos de Eduard con gentileza, sonriendo ante la expresión sorprendida del otro hombre—. Cuando recuerdo como saliste a luchar sin armas y únicamente llevabas tu deseo de ser libre, usando tu voz para ganar esa batalla, es difícil no darse quererte —agregó riendo suavemente.

«Creo que ahí me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti» pensó Lituania, y acercó una de las manos del otro para besarlas, envalentonado por la intimidad del lugar de la mesa que habían escogido, y por el rostro ajeno enrojecido que portaba una pequeña sonrisa, y lo observaba con ojos vidriosos que observaban los suyos.

—Son sentimientos iguales —declaro Lituania, y Eduard asintió son saber que más decir; era su primera vez en una situación así, y realmente no pensó que…no imaginó que Tolys…

Ambos, salieron del bar cuando pudieron asimilar lo que acababa de acontecer, lo que había cambiado para ellos. Entrelazaron sus dedos, y Lituania, cuando llegaron a su casa, que era la más cercana del lugar donde se encontraron, el rostro del estonio fue tomado en las fuertes manos del otro para recibir un beso fugaz, afirmando la verdad, la realidad, de lo que había pasado.

Lituania buscó alguna estación en la radio, y encontró Una pequeña canción de amor para esa noche.


End file.
